


All Over Again

by judeau



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judeau/pseuds/judeau
Summary: https://youtu.be/pjKHLRODcqMFor Leo
Relationships: Sleepy Gary/Jerry Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All Over Again

Jerry had never felt like he had control. There was always something gripping at him, whether it be Rick’s tyranny or his own self doubt. His life had never felt like his own, as if he was a clueless pawn in the world’s cruelest game of chess. It was maddening, the feelings of insolence within life’s insane, puzzling destiny. 

That insanity had calmed, however. Jerry’s mind was always pulling itself out of a fog when he’d wake up alone in his cheap, poorly decorated apartment, but it was nothing suffocating. Life had moved on without him, but he was fine to sit back and watch as his ex wife and children isolated themselves from him through the passing years. It was better this way; everyone was happier. 

The numb way Jerry lived his life comforted him, in a way. There was no unpredictably, no fear. He was able to push himself through the droning, finding joy whenever he could spend time with his children. Their disappointment and pseudo-kindness to make up for how they felt always stung, but their strained love was something he found himself settling for. If they didn’t love him, it didn’t matter; as long as they tried for their stupid, lonely excuse of a father. If he was lucky, they’d consider sending him to a cyber-space retirement home where he could plug his mind into a better world for eternity when he got too old to wipe his own ass.

Despite his woes, Jerry still found himself able to live life. Putting his cleanest green pullover sweater on, he adjusted the collar as he looked at the fine lines that were forming on his face in front of his full-body mirror. He was getting into his 50’s now, aged yet still unrefined. His hair was quickly thinning, and his eyesight wasn’t the best. He adjusted the glasses on his face before blinking and turning from the mirror, sighing and shaking the thoughts of disgust from his mind. He had to go to the store today, it didn’t matter what he looked like. 

Moving out the door, Jerry unlocked his beater car and quickly got in. The car was a junker from one of Summer’s boyfriend’s friends, a pity gift when his last old car ate the dust. It was shameful to drive around in, the people around town looking on with some sort of misguided sympathy. It took loud political radio to distract Jerry from what the world thought of him, choosing to instead focus his attention towards something more despicable than himself; the world controlled by Rick’s fine tuning to keep their Earth together, politics and the worst still somehow preserved. 

Pulling into the grocery store parking lot, Jerry glanced at himself in his mirror one last time before hastily getting out of the car and making his way to the store. He wanted to get in, get his A1 sauce and Country Crock, and get out.

The fluorescents and quiet, monotonous music made Jerry’s clothes feel itchy and tight. He continuously pulled at the hem of his sweater to try and hide his gut pressing hard into the fabric, scanning the aisles quickly to find what he came for. He grabbed the margarine from the dairy aisle, reveling in the coldness. He checked his phone to see if he’d received any messages, holding the screen close to his face. Nothing. 

Exhaustion seeped into Jerry’s head as the store’s lights flickered quickly before coming back on, Jerry blinking to readjust his vision. Old people loved to daddle, but Jerry forced himself to hurry towards the aisle for his A1 before he had to stand in society for much longer. 

Pulling his cart into the sauces aisle, Jerry checked his phone as it vibrated. He hesitated in front of his final purchase, reading the pop-up weather notification slowly before clumsily shoving his phone back into his pants pocket. He reached for his A1 sauce, only to be startled by the closeness of another human to him.

A man stood in front of him, dressed only in his pajamas from his head to his toes, with a nightcap and all. His hands were pale, one of his slender wrists peeking from the cuff of his nightwear. Jerry looked up quickly, making eye contact.

His eyes were just as beautiful as Jerry remembered. 

“I’m sorry,” the man started, his voice soft. “My vision isn't as good as it used to be, I didn’t see you there,” he said, smiling warmly.

Jerry’s mouth hung open, words refusing to leave his mouth. He closed his lips, adjusting his glasses carefully before standing up and nodding. 

“It’s alright. Age, right? It turns us into real goofheads, huh?” Jerry sputtered, smiling awkwardly.

The man smiled back, nodding curtly. “Yeah, I guess so.” He squinted. “Maybe it is my eyes, but have I met you before?.”

Jerry’s heart felt like it was being squeezed of all its blood, as if an invisible alien was reaching directly into his chest and torturing him. It was him. He was older, aged like fine wine, but it was  _ him _ . The love of Jerry’s life, the only warmth Jerry ever knew: and he was alive. 

It didn’t make sense, and Jerry understood that considering how often his life  _ hadn’t  _ made sense. Maybe he was sent here by Rick to torment him, maybe Rick was sitting behind a computer screen and laughing with one hundred other Ricks at Jerry’s homoerotic thoughts; but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter  _ how  _ he was here, he was here and Jerry was ready to take on whatever consequences would come from it. 

“I don’t think you have,” Jerry began, smiling and holding out his hand. “I’m Jerry Smith.” The man took his hand and shook it firmly, not showing any sign that he had never met Jerry.

“I’m Sleepy Gary. I just moved into town a couple weeks ago, so I don’t really know anyone from around here. I have a couple projects in the city nearby, but it’s much cheaper to live in this town.” 

Jerry grinned, putting his hand in his pocket and adjusting his sweater again. “Well, if you’re looking for a single bachelor to talk sports or get drinks, I’m your guy.” 

Sleepy Gary smiled, the crinkles in his eyes making Jerry’s heart race.

“Well, make that two of us. I’m not much for anything too crazy, but if you’re ever looking to sail I’d be happy to take you out. The water’s beautiful this time of year.” 

Jerry had to pull himself together to stop the tears, the false memories of their ulterior past flooding his thoughts. Of course he still loved to sail. 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

They parted after a bit more small talk, exchanging information and shaking hands one last time, Jerry forcing himself to stay together and they shared skin again. The drive home from the store felt euphoric, Jerry’s entire body tingling. He felt young again.

This Sleepy Gary may not remember Jerry, but he was okay with that. It’ll be different this time, Jerry open and prepared to be a better man than he’d been before. He may be older, less adept, but it didn’t matter. The way Sleepy Gary looked at him was all he needed: he was ready to fall in love, all over again. 


End file.
